Complication
by Glassed Loner
Summary: He was blessed by a genius brain, yet he also cursed the damn thing for making his simple problems into something more…complicated./"It's pretty much obvious—even for me Hayato."/Warn: ooc, fluff, absurd, weird, long A/N at the bottom, not beta'd/One-shot./Mind to Read and Review? Thank you.


**Title: "**Complication**"**

**Rated:** T semi-M (for the ambiguous scenes~)

**Summary:** He was blessed by a genius brain, yet he also cursed the damn thing for making his simple problems into something more…complicated./"It's pretty much obvious—even for me Hayato."

**Pairing:** Hayato Gokudera/Haru Miura, slight Hayato Gokudera/Tenth generation (minus Chrome Dokuro), Haru Miura/Tenth generation (minus Chrome Dokuro), Tsunayoshi Sawada/Kyoko Sasagawa

**Warn:** ooc, fluff, absurd, weird, long A/N at the bottom, not beta'd

**Disc: **I **don't** own KHR.

* * *

**Notes:** After the end of the manga, awkward scenes/moments here and there, and some facts are a bit tweaked.

**A/N:** Since this is rated "T semi-M", I'm not going to hold back on putting _some_ ambiguous moments here~ enjoy~

* * *

**Timeline:** A year later. **Age:** 15.

* * *

Hayato Gokudera knew he wasn't the typical romantic—cheesy pick-up lines, roses, or all that _junky_ and _mushy_ stuff—kind of guy; okay maybe he _was_, but not openly, it's like he had a double personality when it came to his lover—well, not _most_ of the time—ah, you get my point!

Anyway, he was your average—yet a bit failed—bad boy next door; constantly using words that could put a sailor's ear to bleed, skull-printed accessories and clothes here-and-there, bad boy-ish attitude, and you should never forgot about the smoking part. Yet, when it came about his beloved "_Jyuudaime_", his personality did a 180; from gruff and rude to loyal and overprotective.

…ah, but let's not talk about that anymore; moving on.

There he laid his head on the grass field near the river, alone while gazing the clouds in the sky; calculating the possibility on how to make a solution for his weird and absurd problem of a lifetime.

He was in love. And with his _boss_ nonetheless.

So yeah, he knew same sex marriage was legal nowadays in some parts of the country; but it still felt weird when he thought about it. Although, he did came from Italy—the place where love is not _blind_ by gender—but still had a fourth of Japanese in his blood—courtesy of his late mother—so his sexual preferences are still normal—not that homosexual was _wrong_ or anything—actually it _was_, but—argh! That's not the point!

Well anyway, he always had a weird feeling in his chest when he saw him with the idiot woman; yet he thought it was only as a minor annoyance when that damned woman clinging her arms to the boy—making _Jyuudaime_ a bit flustered by her actions and told the girl to let go of his arm—so he just shrugged it off and went to shout at her as usual.

But as the time passed, the feeling grew stronger and the tightness in his chest grew tighter by the minute he saw her clinging to him again.

Okay, so _maybe_ it _wasn't_ purely annoyance but rather jealousy; though he's still denial of the new fact about himself. Since he already knew that the boy he's _seemingly_ in love with is _still_ had a crush on the dense school idol for a year or so; and so as his right-hand man—and best-friend—it's his duty to encourage the teen's love life; even if it meant to cover up his crush on the said teen forever.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Though, he wondered, why when _Jyuudaime_ was with Sasagawa-_san_, his chest was at ease; yet when it was with that annoying girl, the tightness came back again. But—_again_—he pushed the thought in the back corner of his genius brain and went on with his life.

"Screw this!" Hayato scowled and got back on his feet; still thinking about his previous thoughts as he walked toward his _modest_ apartment.

(Yeah, like it was _really modest_ for an Italian mob's son to have a five star apartment.)

* * *

**Timeline:** Three years later. **Age:** 18.

* * *

_Goddammit! The _thing_ is still here!_

Hayato cursed when the tightness came back again when he saw that darned woman was with the _Yakyuu-baka_; chatting with each other.

_What's wrong with my brain?!_ he blanched at the thought of _him_. _In love_. With _the baseball freak_.

It was pure horror for him.

_And how the Hell that _Aho-onna_ got in here?! It's practically in the middle of school hour?!_

—on second thought, the girl did transfer from that so-called elite all-girls school to Namimori High since the beginning of their high school year because of her so-called "undying love" toward "Tsuna-_san_". Keh_, that idiot still won't get it, will she?_

Shaking his head, Hayato looked again at the two idiots. _What happened to that _seemingly_ crush to _Jyuudaime_ you stupid brain?! How come it also works on the baseball idiot?!_

He didn't even want to _think_ about it. Nu–uh. It's better if were his beloved _Jyuudaime_, _not_ that idiotic and baseball fanatic muscle-head.

.

.

.

.

.

.

…n–not that he admitted that he _was_ in love with his boss or anything! D–dammit! N–nor to that _Yakyuu-baka_! Oh great, now he's denying about it again _and_ confused with who's his crush.

_Was it _Jyuudaime_ or _Yakyuu-baka_ I'm crushing again?_

"Dammit!"

Stomping his feet, the silveret—well—stomped out from the scene; earning a couple of raised eyebrows from the two happy-go-lucky idiots, but the two shrugged and went back to their _absurd_ chatting.

On the way though, when he saw his oh-so awesome _Jyuudaime_—again—with Sasagawa-_san_, his heart was at a normal heartbeat and there were _still_ no tightness in there, and greeted them politely.

"Good morning _Jyuudaime_! Sasagawa-_san_!"

He smiled and greeted back, "morning, Gokudera-_kun_."

"Good morning to you too, Gokudera-_kun_," the school idol smiled; "ah, I just remembered something; can you come with me to the bakery this weekend, Tsuna-_kun_?"

He blushed but nodded, "w–why's that, K–Kyoko-_chan_? I–I thought you usually go with Haru."

BA-DUMP

Again_?! What the Hell is wrong with my brain?!_

"Ah, Haru-_chan_ had a few errands this week, so she can't come," she frowned a little as he smiled at her, "o–oh, o–okay."

The teen turned his head back at him, "I–I'll see you later, Gokudera-_kun_. C–come on Kyoko-_chan_, b–before the bell rings again."

"_U–un_! See you later Gokudera-_kun_."

Hayato beamed and bowed at the two, "of course _Jyuudaime_! Sasagawa-_san_!"

The two left—while holding hands, Hayato concluded his boss' hand unconsiously did that—after smiling at the silveret again, and he placed a hand to his chest. Surprised the tightness was gone again, even though he had—_clearly_—noticed his _Jyuudaime_ was holding hands with the Turf-top's younger sister.

…_It's gone?_ he thought with a scowl, clearly not pleased with his stupid brain's actions earlier; _I better search for the cause of this reaction…_

(Well, I think you just think _too much_, _genius_.)

* * *

**Timeline:** A year later. **Age:** 19.

* * *

_How in the seven Hells am I here of all the places?!_

The usual bad-tempered bomber blanched as the usual baseball maniac and _Jyuudaime_—"It's Tsuna, Gokudera-_kun_! Tsu–na! Like "tuna" but with an "s" after the "t"! It's not that hard to say for _Kami-sama_'s sake!"—came into his view with a couple of tuxes in their hands.

"_A–ano_, _J–Jyuudaime_, w–why are you and the _Yayuu-baka_ holding those tuxes in your hands?"

The brunet teen smiled sweetly at him—_too_ _sweet_, if you ask him—and gestured his hand to the idiot to come closer to the bomber.

"Why for your date with Haru, of course," BA-DUMP

_Dammit! Now is the bad time to come you stupid thing!_

"B–but I didn't even agree to it, _J–Jyuudaime_! T–the stupid woman forced me to do it!" he "tsk"ed at him while making sure the baseball lover got a hold of him.

(And the ambiguous scenes start…here!)

"Gokudera-_kun_, it's not very nice of you to say things like that," he purred while leaning forward to him—when he thought about that, his boss sounded _a bit_ out of character—as the baseball maniac was holding him captive with his arms held upward.

The expensive looking tuxes was forgoten on the floor, as Hayato blushed when he noticed—

"_J–Jyuudaime_—!"

—_Jyuudaime_ was touching him in some…inappropriate…places while the baseball idiot was nibbling his left ear; making his breath hitched when he touched the sensitive part.

"L–let g–go, _Y–Yakyuu-b–baka_!" as the idiot tightened his hold on both of his wrist and nibbled his earlobe.

…he'd take that as a no.

Hayato looked around, and saw no one, but the three of them, was there.

"—looking for someone, _Hayato_?" he gasped when he heard the idiot's silk-like voice beside his ear—wait, since when did the _Yakyuu-baka_'s voice's like a silk? It's not very rational for one to have it like that…and since when did he even pay attention to it. He's not even one of the idiot's fan-girls!—and gasped again as Jyuudaime's hands squeezed his—_ohmyGod_—

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

(End of the ambiguous moments!)

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Hahi!" Haru blinked as the bomber—practically—breathing rapidly and was sweating bullets, "Gokudera-_san_! Why's Gokudera-_san_ screaming? Haru had almost got a heart attack from it!" she pouted while he panted and glared at her.

_It was only a dream,_ a part of him mentally relieved, _a _very_ weird dream._

It was a wonder no one was looking at his direction after he _screamed_ bloody murderer, really…maybe it was the music…

"Sh–shut up _aho-onna_!" the girl "hmph"ed and stomped her feet at the floor, while pinching his left arm—_hard_.

"Haru was just worried, _Baka_dera-_san_!" and left him open-mouthed; then noticed she was chatting with the Turf-top and his companion. He eyed the three were wearing something formal and—

BA-DUMP

"What the—" but only shook his head and went to the other way; enjoying the Prom Party from the other side _without_ his date—who—_idiotically_—was with the Turf-top and Sasagawa-_san_'s female friend.

He shrugged the feeling off again.

It's not like it's the end of the guardians'—or specifically his—fate, nor why his face blushed scarlet when he saw that stupid girl's dress—though he miss leaded it was because of seeing the lawn-head—Yep. Not even blushing about it.

(Yeah…_nice_ three years of high school memories and _denying_, Hayato.)

* * *

**Timeline:** Two years later. **Age:** 21.

* * *

"_Hahi_! Haru has to make new suits for Hibari-_san_ and Rokudo-_san_ for the next mission, Tsuna-_san_?" _Jyuudaime_ winced at the volume the woman was making, but nodded as Hayato—who was beside his desk, like any loyal and trustworthy right-hand man he was—snarled at her for making such a ruckus.

"Shut up _aho-onna_, you're disturbing _Jyuudaime_ with his essay!"

Ah, even after seven years knowing the man; he's still got that bad-temper, unlike his—_supposed to be_—Ten Year self, back when the bomber was still a teen. _Ma_, maybe he will…in a few more _decades_, I guess.

The woman pouted and turned her back; leaving the room with a loud "BANG" noise, as his boss laughed weakly at her reactions.

"Damn that woman…" he muttered under his breath; fiddling with a lighter in one hand—the _once_-smoker had given up on smoking for the sake of his super-kind boss since last spring—while _Jyuudaime_ gave him a concerned look at the door.

Taking notice of it—like the great Storm Guardian he was—he coughed and went in front of the young man, unconsciously taking a quick glance at his current appearance. His awesome _Jyuudaime_ had become a total lady-killer, he mentally nodded, Sasagawa-_san_ would _definitely_ date him for sure now!

"Anything bothering you, _Jyuudaime_?" the bomber asked as he shook his head.

"_Iie_, I'm just worried Haru would be bitten to death and got tested with Mukuro's gruesome illusions when she wants to measure their clothes, Gokudera-_kun_."

BA-DUMP

_Again?! I thought it was gone already?!_

Mentally cursing again, he nodded as he calculated the possibilities on why he was having another "heartache"—as he dubbed them—after a few months without having one; thinking his small time crush with _Jyuudaime_ and the baseball idiot was gone now—oh how _naïve_ of you, Hayato—so what made it came again? _Jyuudaime_ was only saying that Namimori lover and pineapple creeper, so what made it trigger again—and then it clicked.

_I'M IN LOVE WITH THAT BIRD FREAK AND THE PINAPPLE PERVERT NOW?!_

Okay, the _Yakyuu-baka_ and Turf-top was one thing—but the two most psychopathic guardians? He was better off dying in a pool of his _Aneki_'s Poison Cooking rather to confess his love to them—

_That's it! Brain, I'll never use you again for telling me who I'm in love with! You're a pain in the ass!_

"…Gokudera-_kun_…?"

—yeah…he had gone nuts with neurons now.

(_See_, too much _thinking_ would _fry_ most of your cells, _idiot_.)

* * *

**Timeline:** Three years later. **Age:** 24.

* * *

"—and that concludes today's dessert meeting, see you next week _minna_," Sasagawa-_san_ smiled brightly at them; making Hayato had to shield his eyes from the bright lights—seriously, she could even light-up a town for a month from smiling like that!—and cursed his bad luck for drawing the shortest straw on the last bet—he swore those guys cheated!—to take the idiot cow to the girls' annual "dessert meeting" for a month.

Thank God _Aneki_ was wearing googles to the meeting, or else he'd choke on his own saliva for fainting—again.

"That was fun, Kyoko-_chan_! We should go to that dessert shop this weekend, _hahi_!"

He winced and eyed the idiot woman in front of him—sitting next to the idiot cow—chirping absurdly to Sasagawa-_san_ while she nodded as eager as her.

"_Un_!" then looked at ahoshi while smiling, "do you want to come as well, Lambo-_kun_?"

"_Hahi_! It would be great if you come too, Lambo-_chan_! We could even buy that short-cake for you, _desu_~"

"Well, if you insist, Haru-_san_."

BA-DUMP

_—to the Hell with this!_

_Great_, now it's because of the idiot cow—_can't you leave me in peace?! I maybe badmouthed _many_ times, but this is ridiculous! I'm not a pedophile!_—ouch! Tough luck, Hayato…

Mentally frustrated, he got up and ran out from their meeting place—which was a (surprise-surprise) cake shop—while Haru and the others eyed his back with scrunched eyebrows—well, she, Kyoko, and I-pin anyway, the others we're too proud of themselves to even did that—but shrugged it off. Feeling it was only one of the man's normal—more like, _unusual_, really—antics; and got back to discuss more cakes and desserts.

(…you're really _that_ dense, aren't you? Nevermind…)

* * *

**Timeline:** ? years later. **Age:** ?.

* * *

"Wait…I was actually in love with _this_—" pointing at the woman beside him, "—idiot woman this _whole_ _time_?!"

"Pretty much…yeah, Hayato."

She pouted and slapped his shoulder—_hard_; he better get that shoulder fixed later—clearly not fond being called like that.

"That was mean, _desu_!" he grimaced and rubbed his sore shoulder—not before giving her a deathglare, "that hurts _aho-onna_! What did you think?! My shoulder was made of metal or something?!"

Haru didn't even bat an eyelash at him and crossed her arms, while he was fuming; ready to _verbally_ abuse her with _every_ ounce of Italian curses in his vocabulary—which was _a lot_ really—and the others could only rolled their eyes, chuckled, and sighed at the two's antics.

"I never thought Hayato was _that_ oblivious with his own feelings…" Tsunayoshi sighed while Takeshi laughed beside him, "_maa_, _maa_, maybe it's because of his overly genius brain, Tsuna?"

Oh how right you are, Takeshi.

"Love has EXTREMELY bloom once again in here!" Ryohei shouted, "when will the EXTREME weeding will start _Tako_-head?!"

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS LAWN-HEAD!"

"_Maa_, don't be such a sour-pants, Hayato!"

"SHUT UP!"

"Oh, don't be shy Hayato; you know you love her."

"SH–SHUT UP!"

…okay, well that goes to show even a genius like Hayato Gokudera could be oblivious to love—or was it "complicating the whole fact"? …I don't know anymore.

"Hayato-_kun_! Haru wants to go on a date now!"

"WHA—CAN'T YOU SEE THE SITUATION _AHO-ONNA_?!"

"Haru wants to do on a date! Now!"

"READ THE SITUATION IDIOT!"

"Now!"

"No!"

"Now!"

"No!"

"Now!"

"No!"

"No!"

"Now!"

"Hah! Hayato-_kun_ fell for it! Now let's go on a date!"

"Wha—you little—!"

(And thus the end of this story came in—bye!)

* * *

**THE END**

**(Absurdly, unfortunately…)**

* * *

**A/N: So I tried to make a fanfic with a new style-kind-of(?) writing, and failed. **_**Miserably**_**. *cough* Anyway, how do you like my "Gokudera's misleading crush" kind-of fanfic? I find his brain would complicate simple things, like his crush toward Haru to a crush toward the whole tenth generation (minus Chrome, of course). Hahaha. *cough* Well, how do you like my **_**shonen-ai**_** (or was it **_**yaoi**_**?) moments/scenes there? Enough to satisfy your needs? Though, it was my first time to write something **_**that**_** ambiguous. xD *wiggles eyebrows* *cough* Uh, I have a proposition; if you want to have a **_**shonen-ai**_** or **_**shojo-ai**_** (or **_**yaoi**_** or **_**yuuri**_**, but my guess is as far to kisses—sorry!) fanfic, I'll be glad to make one for you; just say which pairing, prompt, and/or other details and I'm good to write it. :D But remember, this is only for my writing experience—honest! I'm an all-pairing-eater! A pairing omnivore!—so don't start flaming me if it's not good enough—though, I would love to have one. xD/shot**

**Anyway, have a nice day and Happy 2014! :D**

**Sign, G L. [Jakarta, 03.01.2014]**

* * *

Edited a few things. [Jakarta, 04.01.2014] [Jakarta, 05.01.2014]


End file.
